


Discovery and Mayhem 探索与混乱

by StsFish



Series: 冰尘光中文翻译 [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Mpreg, happiness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 一个宁静早晨里洛基的床事。





	Discovery and Mayhem 探索与混乱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Discovery and Mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948188) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> 翻译：芝士
> 
> 校对：233
> 
> 于是，七个月后，《冰尘光》尾声。请看。

洛基很少会比这些时刻感觉更加颓废。

 

托尼正在他身上，在清晨金色的阳光中缓慢地挪动着。文明世界尚未到苏醒时分，但他们从来就不属于那里，况且他们极可能在出门寻找食物和开始一天的探索与混乱之前再睡一觉。

 

孩子们已经去上学了，今天是由他们的叔叔步行送去学校的。让他人带史塔克家三个男孩去附近的小学是洛基和托尼对自己为数不多的放纵之一。他们的女儿在隔壁房间的婴儿床上（也）睡到很晚，由健壮的保姆和一位面容狰狞但心地善良的家庭女教师照料，这些人都来自阿斯加德，且受过武器训练。他们最小的孩子不会长期拥有她的特殊地位，因此洛基希望在此期间她能享受这种特殊照顾。

 

住在这个家里的人现在变多了，就像山邱上的蚂蚁一样分散在各个楼层，但都是为了共同利益在工作。托尼会用白眼回应洛基得意的笑容，并提醒他"共同利益"指的是人类的生存与繁荣。

 

洛基的笑容只会更为得意，因为他知道:"共同利益"指的就是他的——他们的——孩子。

 

半小时前他在一次轻柔的皮肤接触中醒来，肩膀的摩擦，他在睡梦中转向托尼，抚摸着他的上臂。每当托尼这样抚摸他的时候——每当托尼醒来后仍躺在床上，而不是像食肉啮齿动物一般从床垫上跃起——这通常意味着一件事。

 

于是，没错，他的猜测得到了证实，因为他被说服躺平，被托尼含入了口中，柔软的舌头和熟练的双手游走在他的双腿之间，挑逗着他肿胀的下体。最终，他身体微弓，在一声喘息中射了出来。事后，他默默张开双臂，而托尼钻入他怀中，躺了下来。

 

他们在前一天晚上已经完成了第五次造人，因此托尼在润滑洛基，引诱他打开身体，并让他的双腿之间陷入一个甜蜜而节奏缓慢的发情期时，目的并不在怀孕。托尼总是特别渴望在洛基受孕后的几个星期里与他亲热；洛基怀疑他有某种要在自己身体上宣示主权的欲望，那个新的生命…或者他觉得有必要让洛基相信，他想要的不仅仅是生育后代。

 

洛基对此深信不疑。他满意地在床上稍稍挪动了一下身子，双臂不对称地搭在头上，压在枕头里。他享受托尼的头发贴着他的脸颊和太阳穴的感觉，享受托尼的嘴唇在他耳后的触感。他节奏越来越快的呼吸声。不费点力气洛基是不会再勃起了，而今天早上他们也没有尝试的性致。托尼只是用自己神奇的舌头，双手和老二，在给予的同时索取着快乐。

 

温柔又甜蜜。

 

没错，洛基也曾有过那种时刻，觉得"温柔又甜蜜"并非他想要的。他想过带着自己成长中的孩子，离开这个使人变得软弱的安乐窝，甚至抛下那些充满慷慨缓慢性爱的早晨，因为与之捆绑在一起的是没完没了的琐碎烦恼。向他自鸣得意的兄长投降，与那些笨蛋商议作战策略——愚蠢就是愚蠢，不论他们如何‘善待’洛基的孩子们，并爱屋及乌地‘善待’洛基本人。扼制他最混乱、最残酷的冲动以维持秩序。

 

以维持和平。

 

为了把自己变成一个和平的容器他身上的每一个细胞都被搅乱了。他通过无聊的恶作剧和更无聊的发泄缓解这种不适，通常都集中在托尼身上，但偶尔也会波及他人。比如有一次，他惹得罗曼诺夫拆了把椅子——实际上，是张沙发。房间里那些弧形大沙发中的一张，这令人刮目相看，于是他不再低估她的力量。还有一次，他把这座城市里所有户外双足或四足雕像都变成了活物，在刺耳的金属声中追逐着尖叫的人群在碎裂的路面上逃窜。

 

那可真是次愉快的体验。直到托尼在院子里现身，双手叉着腰站在他身后，明显用上了他最严厉的表情瞪着洛基，不用打开面罩他都能感觉到。

 

是的，那也很令人愉快，事实上，因为托尼嘴上在对他说教，眼睛里闪烁的却是愉悦的神色。

 

随着托尼的动作变得粗暴——因为托尼要准备释放了，洛基轻哼出声。他把大腿抬得更高以便让托尼轻松进入，重申他对他的欢迎。得到的奖励是脖子、下巴和颧骨上的一连串亲吻。

 

洛基认为目前为止一切都很顺利。他们的第五个孩子正在他的肚子里生根，他们的另外四个孩子健康、安全，并崇拜着他们的父亲和他们那群奇怪的战士护工。在他慵懒的状态下，洛基使出最大的劲举起双臂搂住了托尼的肩膀，绕上他那精瘦结实，而此刻正因他的动作而紧绷的火热后背。洛基用一只手的手指抚过托尼脊柱上积累的汗迹，伸手向下往腰间的弧线摸去，用那些凹凸不平的熟悉疤痕来抚慰自己。

 

"托尼,"他喘息道，这是他们当天早晨第一句话。"我的…我的爱人。求你。"在停顿中再次弓起身子，而这招从来没有失败过——

 

感觉到身上的人瞬间就产生了反应洛基笑了，在用力的一顶后托尼紧紧抱着洛基，在愉悦中把他的种子又一次深深射在了洛基的体内。用那种断断续续的声音念出托尼的名字仍旧能带给对方极大的满足。那双强有力的手臂把洛基拉得更近，因为那个男人似乎想要完全进入他的身体里，深入并留下。

 

真可爱。

 

没错，每一天——也许是每一周，或是每一个月——洛基都会再次权衡自己是否想要逃离，或许只要他们共同生活在一起他都会不断地想。洛基自嘲地哼了一声：在共度的余生中他很可能会这样。因为这就是他的天性，而他不会否认自己的天性。不论为谁。

 

但是当托尼终于退出来，只是一点点，并对洛基露出那种慵懒、满足的微笑时…当他们的长子和宝贝女儿继承的那双深色眼睛真正对着他闪耀时…

 

托尼只说了一句:"早上好,"饱含着喜爱和美好的心情，新的一天的探索和混乱又开始了。

 

好吧。

 

也许洛基不会那么快再次进行权衡。


End file.
